Parker
Parker is an officer of the United States Army who serves as the primary character and narrator of the American campaign in World in Conflict. He makes appearances in pre-mission cutscenes. His narration is voiced by Alec Baldwin. History Early Military Career Much of Parker's history and relations are completely unknown, but his military career is quite distinguished. Upon enlisting and serving his basic tours of duty as a common soldier, Parker enrolled at the United States Military Academy at West Point, where he received his officer's training and became skilled in leadership, planning, combat among other great qualities in soldiers, and upon graduation was commissioned as an officer in the United States Army with the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. Service in Europe Assigned under the command of the newly recommissioned Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer, Parker fought with Sawyer's battalion in Europe during the opening stages of World War III, fighting against the Soviet Union's Soviet Armed Forces. Parker, despite his relatively low rank, became a key field commander in the battalion, and quickly earned Sawyer's unshakable respect and admiration. Parker's leadership and combat skills were instrumental in breaking the Soviet's Invasion of France, and driving them back into Germany. Service in the Soviet Union Parker then journeyed with the battalion to team up with Task Force Raven, in the mission deep in Russia to recover the data and captured pilots of a crashed prototype stealth jet. Yet again, Parker was instrumental in winning the day, and the data was then used to launch an ambitious assault on a Soviet naval yard and destroyed several submarines that would have been used against U.S. naval yards on the East Coast. For this, Parker was promoted to First Lieutenant. Service in New York Bruised and exhausted, Parker and the battalion journeyed back to the United States, though, as they were flying over Greenland, Sawyer was informed Spetznaz Commandos had invaded Ellis, Liberty, and Governors Island in the middle of New York. With the battalion unable to fight, Sawyer instead coordinated efforts using Parker, leading a squadron of attack helicopters, and Captain Vance leading several Army Ranger units, to break the Russian's hold on the islands, with Bannon in support with repair vehicles. Parker once again proved his brilliance by giving needed tactical aid to Vance and helping complete the mission, and saved the Statue of Liberty from destruction via air strike by wiping out all Soviet forces gathered on the island intending to use chemical weapons on the city. Invasion of Seattle Parker was granted R&R to visit his family in Seattle. Four months after the beginning of World War III, the Soviet's launched an invasion of the United States, beginning in Seattle. With the ranking major in charge dead, Parker's fellow field commander, Captain Mark Bannon - having been re-assigned to the Fifth Supply Battalion due to his previous negligence and war crimes - was forced to take charge of few regular army and National Guard units, being organized and led by Parker to lead a desperate defense of the city. After saving civilians and surronded Guardsman from Soviet attacks, Bannon soon led the battalion to a full retreat from Seattle. Countering the Invasion After the initial retreat from Seattle, Parker and his unit regrouped along with Bannon at the I-90 Bridge. After establishing defensive positions at one side of the bridge, Parker then led his men in rescuing a group of civilians from capture of Soviet Paratroopers, as well as helping to evacuate the family of General Levinson. After meeting up with Captain Webb and Colonel Sawyer he continued with the defense of the Bridge, holding off Soviet forces until a large number of civilians had crossed the bridge. His unit then proceeded to reinforce the other side of the Bridge, destroying large numbers of Soviet Forces as well as employing "Scorched Earth" tactics by destroying power stations, gas stations etc. After securing a hospital, he called in Fire Support missions for Captain Bannon and Charlie Company as they slowly retreated over the bridge. After the destruction of the bridge, 5th Battalion continued south, away from the now firmly-entrenched, Soviet-held Seattle. Parker and the 5th Battalion then proceeded to the town of Pine Valley to make a stand against the Soviet invasion forces and to regroup with other American Forces. After securing a gas station at the edge of the town, and eliminating a Soviet sniper, Parker and his unit continued on to form the spearhead against the Soviet Airborne Forces, destroying strongpoints, and eventually flanking the Soviet HQ at the local TV Station. The 5th Battalion then took up defensive positions around the town (to the indignation of Captain Bannon) and held off a large Soviet counterattack by the main invasion forces. Parker and his unit shifted between the various fronts of the town as he was continually called on as a reserve force. However, Charlie Company, after taking heavy losses retreated to the center of the town, with the rest of 5th Battalion following suit due to the now-present gap in their defensive lines. When the U.S. forces on the verge of being annihilated, the U.S.S. Missouri arrived at the coastline of the town and provided critical fire support, helping 5th Battalion to hold the town until the arrival of the Oregon National Guard under the command of Colonel Wilkins. With the combined efforts of both forces, the Soviets retreated, providing the American forces with a much-needed victory. March on Fort Teller Parker slowed down the attack on Fort Teller by destroying a bridge but he is pushed back to Cascade Falls where he orders a nuclear strike on the incoming Soviets effectively halting the attack, killing Bannon and his company who elected to act as bait. After the nuclear blast, Parker regrouped with Webb and eliminated the remnant forces of the Soviet assault, managing to capture several Soviet vehicles along the way. Recapturing Seattle Because of the Chinese entry into the war, the President ordered Sawyer's and Wilkins' battalions to retake Seattle, or else a nuclear bomb will be dropped on the city to prevent the Chinese from gaining a foothold on the mainland United States. In his attack on re-taking Seattle Parker secures the dock, successfully preventing the Chinese invasion due to the Chinese not having the necessary naval facilities or equipment needed to perform an amphibious assault on the docks, and would rely on Soviet support for a foothold. The Soviets mounted a desperate counterattack and Parker managed to hold them off despite being severely outnumbered until Wilkins and his battalion arrived, successfully retaking Seattle and preventing another nuclear strike on US soil. The Future It is unknown what will happen in the future but the late entry of China and Sawyer saying he would later need Parker soon could be hinting on an expansion pack or sequel. The war ends and Parker presumably becomes the most awarded soldier of the war. After the failure of the Invasion of Seattle by the Chinese, and the likely counter attack against the Chinese reinforcements, the military alliance between the USSR and China would likely collapse. List of Military Awards During his military career, Parker has received the following military awards (listed in order of precedence): Personal Decorations # Medal of Honor - for the recapture of Seattle and preventing both a Chinese invasion and a nuclear strike on US soil # Distinguished Service Cross (Army) - for the defense of Cascade Falls and Fort Teller # Silver Star - for the defense of Pine Valley # Silver Star - for swiftly advancing towards Seattle and eliminating a high-ranking Soviet officer # Defense Distinguished Service Medal - for the sinking of two Soviet submarines in a Soviet naval facility # Distinguished Service Medal (Army) - for delaying the Soviet advance towards Cascade Falls # Legion of Merit - for destroying an enemy command post in southern France # Legion of Merit - for amphibious actions on Sandfish Island in the Puget Sound # Joint Service Commendation Medal - for rescuing downed pilots of a prototype stealth bomber and salvaging valuable intelligence in the Soviet Union # Army Commendation Medal - for combat against Soviet forces in southern France # Army Achievement Medal - for repairing a stranded Bradley during the invasion of Seattle Badges # Combat Infantryman - for participating in combat against the enemy in an infantry unit # Combat Medical - for providing medical and engineering support in combat # Air Assault - for professional conduct during aerial assault against enemy forces Unit Awards The following awards were given to Parker's unit (whether company or battalion is specified below): # Army Presidential Unit Citation (Battalion) - for defending the US mainland and preventing the Chinese invasion # Joint Meritorious Unit Award (Company) - for exceptional performance in the recapture of Sandfish Island # Army Valorous Unit Award (Battalion) - for heroism and sacrifice in the defense of Cascade Falls # Army Meritorious Unit Citation (Battalion) - for the defense of Pine Valley Service Ribbons # National Defense Service Ribbon - for honorable conduct during the retreat from Seattle # Humanitarian Service Ribbon - for evacuating civilians from an active combat zone during the retreat from Seattle # Armed Forces Expeditionary Ribbon - for participating in combat on foreign lands # American Defense Ribbon - for defending the United States against invading Soviet forces Campaign Ribbons These were awarded for action in a specific theater of war: # French Campaign Ribbon - for active military combat in France # Soviet Campaign Ribbon - for combat operations in the Soviet Union Other # NATO Ribbon - for serving in a NATO-attached unit engaged in hostilities Trivia *Parker is voiced by Alec Baldwin during the in-game loading cutscenes. *In cutscenes before a mission, Parker is seen. His face is revealed in the ending cutscene. (Sawyer points at Parker sometimes during a briefing) *Parker was awarded an Air Assault badge despite not being shown having graduated from Air Assault School, which is a prerequisite of the award. The badge would make him eligible for transfer to the 101st Airborne Division. *Judging by the ribbon icon, Parker was awarded the Non-Commissioned Officer ribbon during service as a Lieutenant, which is a commissioned officer rank. In reality, the ribbon is awarded to those who complete the Basic Leader Course (these are usually Sergeants or higher). Category:Player characters Category:American characters